Welcome Home
by Ve Wolowitz
Summary: Setelah meninggalkan Amber selama seminggu, akhirnya Yifan dapat memanja gadis kecilnya kembali. Namun, saat Yifan menapakkan kakinya di rumah, Amber tak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya secara tak sengaja telah membuat caranya sendiri dalam menyambut kedatangan 'Sang Ayah'. KrisBer/FanBer, daddykink, and PWP. R&R, please?


_Ola_, yeorobun! Apa kabar? Kkk. Akhirnya publish di sini lagi dan udah kaya kerasa seabad aja. *alay* Anyway, story ini pernah ku-publish di AFF, tapi I decide to publish di sini juga. Hehehe. Semoga kalian suka. Ameen!

Buat yang nggak berkenan baca,_ you better not read this. Thank you _:)

_Warning! Spankings, anal playing, porn without plot, pedo!Kris, and facial cumshot._

_Starring:_

_Wu Yifan_

_Amber Josephine Liu_

BEWARE! EXPLICIT (WEIRD) PORN WIHTOUT PLOT AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

"Selamat datang di rumah_, Daddy_."

Amber menyambut pria itu dengan mencumbu lehernya dengan seduktif. Dia merindukan momen bergelayut di pangkuan seorang pria berpakaian resmi yang sangat dirindukannya, Wu Yifan. Lelaki berambut coklat tersebut sempat meninggalkannya selama seminggu lantaran urusan perusahaannya. Dia nyaris kabur dari acaranya demi gadis kecilnya. Namun, dia tetap hadir karena Amber bersikukuh menyuruhnya pergi dan meyakinkannya bahwa gadis tomboy itu baik-baik saja. Kini Yifan telah pulang ke rumah, mencium, memeluk, _mengasuh_ kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih, sayangku. Apa kau senang _Daddy_-mu sudah kembali, hm?" dia bertanya selagi tangannya membelai pantat berbalut celana dalam bernuansa merah muda manis di balik _mini dress_ pesta yang terlipat sampai di pinggangnya.

"Ya, _Daddy_. Aku sangat senang sehingga aku tidak kesepian lagi." Responnya dengan nada yang-tidak-sengaja-terdengar-manja. Amber tak kuasa menahan rasa damba pada seseorang yang selalu melindunginya. Dia mendaratkan dan menggesek pipi mulus tanpa celanya di dada Yifan, menunjukkan seberapa kangennya Amber.

"Jawaban yang bagus, tetapi kau masih hutang penjelasan kepada _Daddy_. Sekarang jelaskan siapa pemuda yang mengantar kita tadi itu, Amber. Bukankah seharusnya kau pergi bersama Paman Jongin dan Soojung ke pesta?" Yifan meminta dengan suara serak menggoda ditambah dengan tangan nakalnya yang memberi remasan kencang pada bokong empuk Amber. Seolah memaksanya memuntahkan penjelasan.

"Aah! Itu hanya Jackson, _Daddy_."

"Siapa itu Jackson, sayang? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Dia cuma teman kelasku. Sungguh. Aah!" jelasnya diselipi beberapa desahan ringan. Perasan tangan di bokongnya sungguh mendorongnya untuk bicara.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau bersamanya, gadisku? Itu berarti kau melanggar perintah _Daddy_." Nadanya mengancam, membuat gadis yang ada di atasnya tambah ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil karena dia mencium akan ada hukuman untuknya.

Sambil menikmati belaian telapak tangan Yifan di pantatnya, Amber tetap berupaya menjawab, "Maafkan aku, _Daddy._ Aku kehilangan jejak Paman Jongin dan Soojung. Aku telah mencari mereka ke mana saja tetapi aku tidak menemukan mereka hingga aku bertemu dengan Jackson. Aku sangat senang dia bersedia mengebut menuju bandara hanya untuk _Daddy_."

Senyuman bangga bercampur nakal terlukis di bibir pria yang berumur setelah mendengar penjelasan yang cukup singkat dari gadis kecilnya. Amber telah menunjukkan bagaimana perjuangannya demi Yifan. Telapaknya yang sedari tadi mengelus pipi montok itu kini sekilas memberinya tepukkan kecil.

"Kau melanggar peraturan, tetapi setidaknya kau sudah berusaha untukku. _Daddy_ sangat bangga padamu dan beruntung _Daddy_ mempercayaimu, anakku."

Hatinya kembali lega. Batin yang semula berantakan lantaran ketidaktenangannya sekarang lebih rileks. Dia dapat menyimpulkan _Daddy_-nya tidak akan menghukumnya. Hanya belaian dan sentuhan lembut. Atau berhubungan seksual yang lembut, intim, namun panas.

Tidak sampai suatu ketika Yifan membuat sebuah kejutan berupa _plot twist_.

"_Lay down for me, Kitten_."

Hati yang tenang tak itu tak berlangsung lama terasa. Sekonyong-konyong goyah, diantara takut namun tak sabar lagi mendapat tamparan yang menyengat di pantatnya. Dia segera mempersiapkan mental kembali dan menarik sebuah prediksi dia akan dihukum dengan faktor pelanggaran atas peraturan kekasihnya yang tua. Tanpa berpikir dua kali seperti biasa, Amber menuruti perintah Yifan. Otaknya telah dipenuhi akan kabut rasa takut, khawatir bercampur senang.

Yifan mulai menurunkan celana dalam Amber dan berhenti pada lutut sebelum membuat kedua tangannya berada di atas kepala. Kaki jenjang itu diangkat juga dibengkokkan sehingga Yifan membentuknya menjadi posisi _diaper_. Amber yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Apakah aku akan dihukum, Daddy?" secara malu-malu dia bertanya dan terdengar suaranya bergetar.

"Tidak, manisku. Jika iya, kau sudah kubawa ke _Taman Bermain_. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman, tapi…" Yifan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku akan menamai ini sebagai 'Hukuman Kecil', di mana kau tidak akan kubawa ke _Taman Bermain_, tidak ada belenggu maupun tali yang akan mengikatmu. Kau boleh menyentuhku dan kau boleh menyentuh dirimu sendiri, tapi… Ada satu 'tapi' lagi."

Ah, Amber sudah terlalu banyak digantung olehnya. Dia semakin gugup, perutnya terasa sakit, menunggu lanjutan kalimat Daddy-nya. Dia bahkan tak kuasa merespon dan nafasnya tercekat. Sesekali dia meneguk ludahnya sendiri selagi menanti kata-kata yang bakal terucap.

"Semenjak kau melanggarku, kau tetap akan mendapatkan pukulan di pantatmu yang nakal ini. Aku ingin kau berhitung selama aku melakukannya dan berterimakasih kepadaku setelahnya. Tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya tanpa alat ." dia mulai melayangkan satu tamparan yang menghasilkan rengekkan pertama dari seorang gadis submisif di bawahnya.

"Menurutmu berapa kali tamparan yang harus kau terima setelah melanggar perintahku, hm?" dia bertanya selama mengelus kulit mulus yang hampir sedikit memerah.

"Lima, _Daddy_." Amber menjawabnya lirih. Lemah, goyah.

"Lima? Bagamana dengan pergi berdua bersama pria lain selain aku atau seorang yang kusuruh dan kupercayai untuk menjagamu?"

"Sepuluh,"

"Sepuluh apa?"

"Sepuluh_, Daddy_."

"Jadi kau tahu berapa kali aku harus memukulmu."

"Lima belas pukulan, _Daddy_."

"_Great,_"

_Slap…_

"Ngh, satu,"

_Slap…_

"Dua,"

_._

_._

"Aaah, sebelas,"

Suara erangan yang terlepas selalu mengiring di setiap tamparan yang melayang. Bunyi benturan telapak tangan dengan permukaan kulit yang halus menggema nyaring. Sengatan rasa sakit menyebabkan air mata Amber mengalir dari ujung matanya walau dia menikmatinya. Sudah pasti dia menikmati siksaan Yifan. Terbukti Amber semakin terangsang dan bibir vaginanya bertambah basah.

Bibir Yifan yang seduktif tersenyum nakal melihat hasil perbuatannya. Cetakan telapak tangannya berhasil mewarnai bidang kanvas yang pucat. Kulit seputih susu tak lagi mulus karena lukisan tangan Yifan .

"Hngh, lima belas," Amber menggapai hitungan final dan akhirnya dia dapat bernafas lebih teratur sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Terima kasih, _Daddy_."

Pria paruh baya itu memandangi gadis belia yang ada di bawahnya tak bergeming, tak berdaya. Peluh mulai menghujani tubuh menawannya. Pipinya sedikit merona, merah padam. Perlahan Yifan menurunkan kaki jenjang Amber ke kasur supaya tak terlalu lama merasa pegal walaupun dia tahu betul betapa lenturnya gadis ini.

"Akan kuambilkan kau mainan kesukaanmu. Tunggu dan jangan bergerak." Perintah Yifan sebelum meninggalkan Amber mematung pada posisinya, menunjukkan _butt plug_ yang menancap sempurna. Tanpa beranjak dari tempat tidur Yifan menggeserkan pantatnya menuju laci meja berisi beberapa peralatan, alat bantu dan mainan seks. Ya, hanya beberapa, tetapi barangnya jauh lebih lengkap tersimpan di _Taman Bermain_.

Berhubung Yifan telah menjalankan permainan _spanking_, dia juga ingin menenangkan gadis kecilnya tetapi bukan sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap harus melakukan _aftercare_. Namun kini adalah waktunya untuk bermain. Selain mengambil dildo kaca dan anal vibrator, dia juga mencomot pelumas dan losion lembut untuk Amber nanti.

"Kau memakai _butt plug_-mu, apa kau mengantisipasi momen ini, Nak?" Sang Dominan bertanya selagi membelai permukaan kulit dengan lukisan cetakan tangannya sendiri. Sedikit-sedikit dia juga membuka kedua pipi montok itu, memperlihatkan lubang yang tertutup oleh benda yang tampak seperti sebuah tabung. Kepalanya mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Y-ya, _Daddy_. Aku selalu memakainya setiap hari ketika _Daddy_ tidak ada. Aku ingin selalu merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubang pantatku yang ketat meski tidak seenak jari atau milik _Daddy_ yang besar dan panjang." jujurnya.

"Itu berarti kau bernafsu di setiap harinya, manisku. _Daddy_ penasaran bagaimana kau melakukannya dan _Daddy_ ingin kau memperagakan apa saja yang kau lakukan ketika kau sedang _horny_. Lepas semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuhmu, Nak." dia menyodorkan dildo berbahan kaca ke bibir Amber setelah melucuti busana pesta yang dipakai. Bulu mata gadis itu berkedip untuk beberapa kali sebelum menggenggam tangan Yifan yang memegang sebuah mainan dengan panjang 5 inch dan melahap bagian kepala.

Seusai melumuri dildo dengan liurnya, Amber pun mengambil mainannya dari Yifan sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam organ kewanitaan yang sedikit licin. Perlahan namun pasti, Amber menyelipkan benda itu ke dalam yang secara reflek menimbulkan mulutnya meluncurkan desahan khas gadis nakal.

Yifan menggerakkan kedua alat gerak bawahnya, beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidur. Berdiri terdiam dengan tangan terlipat. Dia ingin menikmati pertunjukan bagaimana pacarnya masturbasi selama dirinya tak ada. Bebasnya menonton Amber dengan posisi mengangkang lebar membuat celananya semakin sesak.

Ya, dia tahu teman kecilnya itu sudah tak sabar untuk menyenggamai dinding sempit dan lubang pantat Amber sampai lupa daratan, tetapi dia harus mengontrolnya sekarang. Yifan sendiri mengakuinya bahwa melakukannya itu sesulit menegakkan benang basah.

Perempuan belia berambut coklat yang terbaring di tempat tidur mulai asik dengan dirinya sendiri. Meremas payudaranya yang bulat dan kencang sekaligus memilin puting yang mengeras. Tangan yang satunya pun mengeluar-masukkan mainan padat dan bening di vulvanya, yang semakin lama semakin cepat dia melakukan itu. Mutlak teriakan gilanya ikut membahana mengisi kamar Yifan.

"Ah, _Daddy_. Ah ahh, yeah."

_"__Fuck me harder, Daddy."_

" _I'm Daddy's slut. I love Daddy's big fat cock pounding my cunt hard. Please, deeper_. "

Desah liarnya bukan main hebatnya saat Amber sibuk menunjukkan bagaimana dia berfantasi. Menyelimuti pria berumur 30 tahun yang masih berpakaian lengkap dengan sensasi panas-dingin. Dia menarik ujung bibirnya mengukir sebuah seringai seksi. Yifan menjadi ingat seminggu yang lalu di setiap malam ketika hendak tidur, terpikir olehnya bayangan Amber menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Berfantasi ria Yifan memenetrasi vagina yang basah dengan buas tanpa ampun sampai dia meneriakkan panggilannya kepada pria itu.

Bukan hanya visual yang luar biasa erotis, lantunan lagu rintihan, erangan, desahan sensual penuh nafsu seakan tak mau kalah merayu. Tak ayal jika celananya terasa sesak di kunci paha dan menekan pelirnya yang tegang. Namun, seperti permainan yang biasa mereka lakukan, dia selalu menjaga kebinalannya di awal. Sehingga ia masih membiarkan busananya melekat pada tubuh proporsionalnya dan tidak menyerang Amber dengan tujuan agar gadis itu merasakan frustasi seksual.

Setidaknya Yifan telah berbaik hati sebab telah memperbolehkan Amber memuncratkan cairan bening hasil dari masturbasinya.

Melihat Amber lemas tak bertenaga karena ulahnya sendiri, Yifan pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gadis yang terkulai lemas dan berlutut di atas kasur. Nafasnya yang tak teratur menarik payudaranya tampak naik-turun.

Oh, pemandangan cantik gadis mungil ini membuat Yifan tak tahan dan nyaris tak bisa mengontrol diri. Dia tahu, Amber begitu seksi, menawan dan membuatnya bertambah lapar.

"Menungginglah, Nak. _Daddy_ ingin bermain dengan lubang belakangmu." Yifan menginstruksi seraya membungkukkan badannya, mendekatkan bibir yang basah.

Amber masih patuh menuruti perintah seorang yang memilikinya. Dalam posisi merangkak dia dengan jelas memperlihatkan celah sempit di antara pipi yang montok. _Butt plug_ yang semula menancap tak lagi hinggap di lubang sempit Amber karena sekarang Yifan telah menggantinya dengan anal vibrator. Namun sebelum dia menancapkan vibrator dengan tingkat getaran tertinggi, dia hendak menstimulasi liang itu. Permukaan kulit anus Amber pun bertemu dengan mainannya yang bergetar. Yifan juga menyempatkan mengeluar-masukkan vibratornya di celah kecil Amber selagi lidahnya memberi jilatan nakal dan dia begitu ahli melakukannya. Mengirimkan Amber sensasi kenikmatan yang mencengangkan.

Bahkan keempat jari yang berlumuran pelumas juga tak mau ketinggalan beraksi dengan memenetrasi rongganya. Memberinya sebuah kepalan, menyerodoknya tanpa rasa belas kasih ke dalam.

"Aah_, Daddy_. Ah a-ah…" Mulutnya tak berhenti menyanyikan lagu erotis kesukaan Yifan. Kepalanya mendongak dan tubuhnya sedikit melengkung di saat mendapatkan orgasme anal. Tidak seperti biasanya Yifan bisa tidak sesabar ini. Dia sungguh terburu-buru ingin memasukkan kejantanannya ke dinding hangat Amber. Jadi, Yifan memilih menghimpitkan tubuhnya yang masih berbalut kemeja putih resmi ke hamparan punggung mulus milik gadisnya.

"Katakan kepada _Daddy_ apa yang kau inginkan, Putriku?" pria itu bertanya sembari mendaratkan telapak tangannya ke payudara Amber yang tumbuh sempurna. Tidak besar, tetapi bulat dan padat. Yifan sangat menyukainya, menantang dirinya untuk meremasnya kencang hingga memerah seperti pantatnya.

"Aku ingin milik _Daddy_ di dalamku. Menggoyangku sampai aku tak bisa berjalan sampai seminggu. Kumohon, _Daddy_. Aku sudah tak tahan. Ohh…" dia masih mendesah kegilaan merasakan getaran di dalam bokong.

"Ada yang lain, Putriku?" Yifan gamblangnya menawarkan servis tambahan.

"Ah! Aku-hnggh, ingin _Daddy_ keluar di mulutku. Ahhh." Betapa senangnya Yifan mendengar jawaban dari suara yang serak. Amber sungguh tak bisa menahannya lagi. Bahkan tangan yang kini menopangnya sudah tak lagi kuat. Ringkih seperti mesin tua yang bobrok.

Namun, Yifan sangat mengerti keadaannya. Setelah menyuruh Amber melepaskan segala yang menempel di tubuhnya kemudian memposisikan punggung Amber di atas dadanya dan menempelkan ujung penisnya terhadap labia yang lembab. Tanpa harus menunggu Amber menyesuaikan diri, Yifan langsung menghujam kasar ke lubang kenikmatan gadisnya.

Untuk apa Yifan harus menunggu lama? Amber bukanlah perawan lagi semenjak umurnya 15 tahun. Tepatnya saat dia mengajaknya bercinta ketika usia hubungannya menginjak tahun kedua. Menggesek-gesekkan miliknya yang uratnya tampak timbul dengan ekstrem. Pastinya teriakkan Amber yang tak mudah terdefinisi mengisi seluruh ruangan. Seolah tak peduli jika jeritannya terdengar oleh para pelayan rumah.

Tubuh mungil Amber yang bermandikan peluh memantul di atas Yifan. Dua buah dadanya yang berguncang karena goyangan pinggul Yifan, diremas oleh telapak tangannya. Bibirnya beraksi di leher jenjang Amber.

Harus diketahui dia tidak begitu suka melukis, tetapi jika bidang yang untuk melukis adalah salah satu bagian dari tubuh gadisnya, itu akan menjadi salah satu hobi untuknya. Menghujaninya beberapa kecupan basah serta hisapan.

Dia ingin membuat Amber kian bernafsu, semakin liar meneriakkannya. Maka dia menurunkan jarinya ke klitoris yang becek akan cairan seks, bermain serta memutarkan jarinya. Belum lagi bola testis Yifan tak henti-hentinya menghantam. Alhasil, dia berhasil memancing kegilaannya dan tak lama lagi kekasihnya menggapai orgasme. Lagi.

"Oh, ah aah, _Daddy_! Hngghhhh. Apakah aku boleh keluar? Oooh!" gadis yang selalu menarik Yifan tersebut masih berusaha untuk tidak menyemprotkan cairan seksnya sembarangan tanpa izin.

"Ya, Amber. Kau boleh." Dia menjawab selagi masih mengocok penisnya di dalam vulva. Entah mengapa, Yifan juga merasakan detik-detik kedatangan titik puncak kenikmatan. Biasanya sekurang-kurangnya mereka bermain lima ronde dia bisa mendapatkan orgasme. Boleh jadi lantaran dia sangat lelah mengingat dia kurang istirahat selama seminggu. Setidaknya Amber telah mendapatkan orgasme dan memuaskannya.

Dapat dirasakannya liang hangat itu menyempit dan berkedut, memijat dan mencengkramnya. Tubuhnya melengkung untuk ke sekian kalinya dan sesekali mengejang. Yifan bisa mengindikasikan gadis kecil kepunyaannya meraih klimaks. Meski sejenak, pria perkasa di mata gadis bermarga Liu masih memompa pelirnya dan menyebabkannya tidak sengaja mengalami _squirting_. Organ kewanitaannya kini semi mati rasa. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah terlalu banyak merasakan klimaks.

"_Daddy_, hentikan. Aaah, aku-"

Yifan memutus perkataan partner yang jauh lebih muda dengan mengecup bibir manisnya. Mana mungkin dia ingin mengacaukan masa di mana ia akan mendapatkan puncak.

"Ssshh, berlututlah. _Daddy _ingin mengabulkan permintaanmu tadi."

Sebisa mungkin Amber menempatkan lututnya di atas kasur, sedangkan _Daddy_-nya berdiri menghadapnya. Menempatkan kejantanannya di depan wajah Amber dengan mulut terbuka dan mengurutnya hingga cairan seputih susu memuncrat di mulutnya. Suara nafas Yifan yang terengah dan erangannya mengalun selama dia memompa penisnya.

Sebagian benihnya terlihat menetes ke ujung bibir lantaran saking banyaknya cairan sperma yang keluar. Tanpa rasa ragu, Amber menelannya dengan senang hati. Dia tak ingin membiarkan zat itu tersisa sehingga dia menjilat daerah bibirnya.

xxx

Rasa letih kini menguat sehingga mampu merobohkan raga keduanya. Dua insan yang dirundung rindu itu saling memeluk satu sama lain dengan eratnya. Tak peduli dengan keringat yang membuat tubuh keduanya lengket.

Manusia yang terjebak percintaan dengan perbedaan usia yang jauh tersebut merasa seperti sudah setahun lamanya tidak saling memeluk dengan cara yang sedemikian rupa. Membuat keduanya saling merasa aman, nyaman. Terlebih untuk Amber.

Hiperbola, tentu saja.

"Amber…?" panggilnya nyaris berbisik diselingi mengatur nafasnya.

"Ya, _Daddy_?"

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" jemari rampingnya menyisir surai cokelat selembut sutra. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, "Belum, _Daddy_. Apa _Daddy_ ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Lelaki yang bisa dikatakan kelebihan tinggi badan tersebut menyiratkan senyuman lemah. "Sini," dia berbisik lagi.

Menyadari sekarang adalah saatnya untuk _'aftercare',_ Yifan memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuh Amber menjadi ada di atasnya, mengoles memarnya pantat Amber dengan losion lembut. Lalu membelainya pipi yang bulat montok. Begitu menggemaskan. Mengelus gadis yang dalam kesehariannya bersikap kelaki-lakian namun tetap patuh itu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Tentu saja dia tak ingin Amber terus-terus merasakan perih. Sebagai seorang yang selalu menjaganya, memberinya, melindunginya, mencintainya sepenuh hati, Yifan akan melakukan apa saja agar Amber selalu dalam keadaan yang baik, merasa aman dan nyaman.

"Terima kasih, _Daddy_." Ucapnya seraya membuat posisinya dalam keadaan empat mata. Sepasang iris warna madunya memandang dalam-dalam iris kekasihnya. Wajah itu, wajah yang tampan tanpa cela. Kekasihnya itu boleh saja tua, namun fisiknya tetap mempesona. Amber dapat melihat rasa cinta Yifan terhadapnya. Pelukan hangat ini dan sentuhan lembut namun mencengangkan, buktinya.

Lagi, Amber harus menanggung rasa yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya yang kembali muncul. Terasa aneh, sesak, tetapi bahagia.

"Sama-sama. Aku senang bisa kembali lagi bersamamu, Amber-ku." Yifan membalasnya dengan ciuman di leher. Bibir _kissable_ Amber, diberinya pagutan agresif dan saling berbalas. Bermain lidah meski Yifan lah yang mendominasi kecupan yang berisik karena decitan yang dihasilkan oleh keduanya. Kedua wajah yang saling menyedot satu sama lain kini telah basah kuyup karena cairan saliva dan keringat.

_Yeah_, apa daya? Itulah yang bisa mereka lakukan ketika keduanya telah dipertemukan saat rindu menghujani mereka.

Di satu saat, Yifan melepas pagutannya. Dia berhasrat untuk mengetahui apa saja yang Amber lakukan selama dia tak ada bersamanya.

"Sekarang katakan kepadaku. Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama aku tak bersamamu?" dia tetap mengelus punggung Amber yang basah seperti habis mandi tanpa mengeringkannya.

"Banyak, _Daddy_. Aku makan dengan teratur, kehidupan sekolahku baik-baik saja, aku belajar dan mengerjakan PR ku. Aku bermain bersama Krystal di _mall _dan seperti biasa, Paman Jongin menjaga kami."

"Kau yakin Jongin menjagamu dengan baik? Dia bahkan meninggalkanmu di pesta."

"Oh, kumohon maafkan Paman Jongin. Aku kehilangan beliau dan Krystal karena aku sibuk berada di lantai dansa. Namun, begitu aku sadar bahwa aku harus menjemput _Daddy_, aku langsung mencari mereka dan aku tidak menemukannya. Hingga saat itu aku bertemu dengan Jackson."

Bola matanya berputar malas setelah mendengar kecerobohan Jongin yang tak bisa mengendalikan hormon. "Sssht, jangan sebut nama anak laki-laki itu lagi, sayang. Ah, mereka ini pasti melakukan _quickie_ tapi mereka lupa lamanya durasi."

"Mungkin. Oh iya. _Daddy_ ingat dengan Paman Zitao?"

"Tentu saja. Ada apa dengannya, Nak?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di pesta. Beliau sempat mengajakku 'bermain' karena dia tidak membawa Victoria yang sedang studi di luar negeri, _Daddy_."

Seusai mendengar cerita Amber, Yifan hanya terdiam seribu bahasa untuk beberapa saat. Dia hanya terheran-heran mengapa teman-temannya itu susah sekali mengendalikan birahi.

Seharusnya dia mengaca terlebih dahulu sebelum menilai koleganya.

"Awas saja, Zitao. Mendekati gadis kecilku. Seenaknya saja." Dia mendesis kesal. Bagaimanapun juga, ini semua ulah ceritanya, Yifan menjadi emosi. Maka Amber sesegera mungkin meredam kemarahan _Daddy_-nya.

"_Daddy_, jangan marah pada Paman Zitao. Itu semua salahku, mungkin aku dalam mengenakkan baju terlalu terbuka. Yang terpenting aku sudah menolaknya, kan? Aku hanya milik _Daddy_ dan hanya mencintai _Daddy_ seorang." Amber mencoba menekan emosi Yifan sambil menyumpalkan wajahnya pada ketiak yang berbulu, favoritnya. Aroma ini, aroma yang selalu ia dambakan.

"Hm, ya Amber. _Daddy_ tidak marah. Hanya sedikit kesal. Sekarang lebih baik kita tidur. Karena banyak sekali yang harus kita lakukan dan kerjakan besok."

"Baiklah, _Daddy_. Selamat malam. _I love you, Daddy_."

"_I love you too, Little One. Sleep tight_."

Bunyi dengkur mulai mengisi kamarnya. Terlelap karena lemasnya badan. Raga yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur itu terlihat tak dapat dibelah. Tak ada celah diantaranya. Seperti tak ada yang mampu memisahkan mereka. Ya, memang tak ada. Di manapun, kapanpun, siapapun. Hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan mereka.

FIN

_YES! This author is totally insane and hell yeah…_ Jadinya seadanya. Mungkin saya lelah. *slapped, LOL*. _I'm so sorry if I disappoint you guys. This is so suck, I admit it. I have no any idea about this story. Lack of vocab, yes. And, I told you it was porn without plot. Hehehe. Thank you for reading this story._ Jangan lupa **review** ya!

_ADIOS!_


End file.
